Gruepedia:About
Gruepedia is a place to catalogue all the grue-ish facts in the world, and outside the world. We don't mind articles about Zork, or Infocom, or of random grues you create (See Gruepedia:RandomGrues) Keep in mind that all these articles should be written from a third-person;s point of view, possibly including infoboxes wherever neccesary. Browsing Gruepedia You can search for any text contained within articles, by simply going to the "search" bar on the left of the page, entering the search term, and clicking the "search" button. Editing Anyone who visits Gruepedia is welcome to . Mind you, vandalism will be rolled-back by admins like . To edit articles, simply click the Edit tab at the top of any page. If you feel that something is wrong with the article, or you would like to add something, feel free and be bold! Click the edit button and correct whatever needs to be corected. You don't need any special rights to edit a page, you don't even have to . But please, create an account so we can identify you and acknowledge your achievements. Discussions Remember that every article has a discussion page: just click on the tab at top marked "discussion". If you think some of the information in an article is incorrect, please post that information and supporting sources to the discussion page first. This allows all participants to determine if there are conflicting sources (a fairly common occurrence). Most Wanted Pages Not sure what to add? Check '' '' to see the list of most requested articles to see what we need help with. Joining While anyone can edit the wiki, you may want to register an account here if you plan on staying with the wiki and making major contributions. To join in, just ' '. Don't be discouraged If there's anything that you don't understand - be it technical or social - and you're not sure where to look for assistance, just post a question at Gruepedia:Community Portal, and someone will be more than happy to help you. And most importantly, Have Fun! You're a part of the wiki! When you first see a wiki, it doesn't seem like it could possibly work. If anybody can come along and change things, then how can the information be trusted? Doesn't it just get vandalized, or fall into chaos? Once you start participating, you see that that "weakness" is actually a wiki's greatest strength. Sure, anybody can add anything -- and then everybody else gets to proofread it, and fix mistakes. Information that looks suspicious can be verified. Vandalism is almost always fixed within minutes. It's possible for someone to post errors, or nonsense -- but over time, the best wins out. If you're reading these words, then you're an editor. If you see a problem on one of the pages, don't roll your eyes and complain about it. Just fix it! Create a user name ' ' and create a user name -- it helps you (and everybody) keep track of your contributions, and it makes it possible to communicate with other contributors. Talk pages Sign talk posts with four tildes ~~~~ which automatically adds your user name and a date stamp. When you reply on a talk page, put a colon (:) at the front of your post to indent it. See for more details. Fancy signatures Here's how to make a fancy signature for your talk posts: Click on the "preferences" tab at the top right of your screen. On the Preferences page, put this in the Nickname box: : produces Then check the "Raw signatures" box underneath, and hit the "Save" button at the bottom of the page. Then, when you sign your talk posts, you just have to type the four tildes, and the new signature will appear. You can tweak that code in a bunch of different ways; feel free to play around with it! How to upload pictures Click on "Upload file" on the navigation bar to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : Images should not exceed 300 pixels wide for article tidyness and copyright adherence. If you upload an image in error, or do not intend to use it, tag the article with so that an administrator can remove the file from the wiki. Images are subject for deletion if they are not used. How to add category tags You can put an article into a category by adding this code: Category:YourCategory . You can change the way the article is alphabetized within the category like this: Empire Strikes Back, The. Before you create a category, check the to see if there's a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. External links You can add links to other websites by putting one bracket around the site's address. Put a space after the address, and then add a description of the link, like this: Wikia. That'll look like this: Wikia. History tab Nothing is ever lost on a wiki! You can see all of the changes that have been made to a page -- and who made them -- by clicking on the "History" tab at the top of any page. Setting your preferences There's a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Dealing with vandalism Vandalism isn't much of a problem on a wiki, because everybody has the power to fix it when they see it. See the for instructions on how to fix vandalized pages, and how to discourage the vandals. If you catch a vandal just revert his edits and inform an admin. FAQ